Radish
by Pikipek
Summary: Christina wanted to take on gym challenge, but trying to do so with a small, timid Rattata won't be easy. (My first fic, so I'd love to know how to improve)


Christina waited in line nervously, twisting her curly brown hair around her fingers frantically in a pointless attempt to distract herself. She looked around the waiting room, at the safety posters on the wall and the people sat bored on the plush chairs. The line grew thinner and thinner as the clock ticked with the passing of time. The queue shuffled forwards a bit every few minutes, and the registration counter was looking more daunting than ever.

Just a few more places now until she would apply. Christina watched gloomily the look of glee on the faces of many other young, promising trainers as they were accepted. Their Pokémon were perfect for starting out with; Cyndaquils, Bulbasaurs, Eeevees, and her worry only grew.

''Next!'' One of the workers at the counter shouted, indicating to her. Desperately trying to compose herself, she walked over and put on a fake smile. ''I-I'd like to apply for a Pokémon League Card, please.''

''Name, age and hometown?'' the man behind the desk queried, getting out a new pile of intimidating paperwork. He clicked on his pen and looked up at her, ready for an answer.

''Christina Fennell,'' she replied. ''Fourteen, from Cherrygrove City.''

The man nodded and scribbled down the details. ''Pokémon?''

''Oh, right,'' she gulped and brought out a Pokéball from her jacket's pocket. She placed it with a quivering hand on the desk. ''Here he is.''

''What Pokémon is it?'' He asked.

''Um…'' A lump formed in her throat. ''It's a Rattata.''

He raised an eyebrow, a faint smirk forming on his lips. ''A Rattata? You're sure you want to take on the gyms with a Rattata?''

''He's a…ferocious Rattata,' she said defensively, feeling the eyes of the other people in the room train onto her.

''Let's see him then.''

''O-okay.''

She pressed the button on the middle of the Pokéball, and with a small click it opened with a burst of red energy. A small, quadruped Pokémon appeared, and immediately scurried over to Christina, trying to crawl up her sleeve. She scooped up the little rodent and stroked the coarse purple fur on his head to soothe him. Still, he was fidgeting and darting his fearful red eyes as he took in his surroundings. ''Don't worry, Radish,'' Christina whispered to him. There was a quiet snicker around the room that she tried her best to ignore.

Radish twitched his nose and remained watchful and wary.

''Well, it's not exactly a great starter, but we'll accept,'' the man remarked and began to type up on a computer. The printing device started to whirr and he took the small card, resembling one used for withdrawing money, slipped out. It was handed to her and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her photograph looked stupid on it though. ''As you probably know, this is your Trainer Card. It can be used to access the Pokémon Storage System and will be used to identify you as a trainer. You can't enter tournaments or gym challenges without it, so don't lose it.''

''I won't. Thank you.'' She slipped the Pokéball and card into a safe compartment in her black messenger bag and rushed out, Radish sat comfortably in her cupped hands as vigilant. It would be nice to have a more conventional starter, but she pushed the thought back. Radish was too good of a friend to her. It sounded a bit pathetic to phrase it like that, though.

It was nice to be back in the fresh air and to leave the stuffy registration offices behind. Violet City was as timeless and beautiful as ever. The houses were all traditional Johtonian structures, so the Pokémon Centre stood out like a sore thumb, even if it was painted in duller colours.

''I was thinking we could check out the Sprout Tower,'' she told the Rattata as she slipped him into her pocket. Radish poked his head out and watched as his trainer walked by. He squeaked in agreement. ''Just a bit of training, maybe catch some teammates, okay? Then we'll head out, I promise.''


End file.
